So like a rose
by Pantsukon
Summary: À tout les six ans, il se retrouve en nouveau lieu, est-ce une bonne chose, où une mauvaise? En tout cas, c'est son point de vue. One shot, songfic, Pov de Lyserg, Shounen ai


Titre: So like a rose  
  
Auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre: Angst, songfic, romance, Pov de Lyserg  
  
Disclamer: Shaman King appartiens à Hiroyuki Takei, la chanson, So like a Rose, appartiens à la formation Garbage, je voudrais bien posséder Lyserg parcontre...mais...si un jour j'obtiens les droits sur lui, je vous promet que je serai une très bonne détentrice nn!  
  
Note : J'ai traduit les paroles, les vrais paroles sont à la fin.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Pendant six courtes années, j'ai vécu avec ceux qui m'ont donné vie. J'ai été heureux, quoi-que, un peu seul malgré tout. J'avais déjà quatre ans que je savais que cette pseudo non-solitude ne resterait pas, je n'avais pas prédit un meurtre, oh loin de là. Parcontre, je savais, que ceux-ci restait ensemble que pour l'argent, rien ne marchait entre eux, mon père travaillait tout le temps, puis ma mère, elle, était maniaco dépressive.  
  
J'admirait mon père, mais je ne pouvait en dire autant de ma mère. Je l'aimais, bien, en tout cas, d'un amour que seul un jeune fils peut porter à sa mère, un amour qui est généralement comme les dents de lait, finit par se perdre plus tard dans la jeunesse.  
  
La plus part du temps, elle pleurait, me laissant seul dans ma chambre, l'entendre sanglotter dans le salon en blamant mon père de lui avoir causé tant de tord m'angoissait toujours. Surtout qu'elle me disait souvent que je ressemblait beaucoup à mon père, c'est pourquoi je n'allais jamais la voire quand mon père la faisait pleurer. Je savais, par pure logique fondamentale, que si j'aurais tenté de quoi, elle m'aurait crié dessu.  
  
Donc j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre, à me pratiquer à devenir un aussi bon dowser que mon père. Étrangement ma mère disait que j'était bon, puis quand mon père disait de me forcer de plus en plus et de percéverer dans la matière, ma mère m'en dissuadait.  
  
Je n'ai jamais pu dire si elle m'avait vraiment désiré, mon père je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, mais ma mère, j'ai toujours douté, toujours...  
  
Bébé croit mourir Perdu dans sa chambre Maman ne cesse pas de pleurer Papa travaille toujours...  
  
Après quatre ans, la situation recommençait à se restabiliser, bien qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement stable, ça redevenait moins angoissant et plus vivable. Ma mère semblait cesser peu à peu de redouter mon existance, j'ai cessé de me sentir en trop.  
  
Finalement, mon père me présenta Morphin, peu avant mes six ans. Elle était adorable, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, après tout, c'était ma première et seule amie. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle était enfermée dans sa cage, la clé se trouvait quelque part dans Londres. Il m'avait dit de la trouver à l'aide de mon talent.  
  
Il en a fallu du temps, mais j'ai finalement trouvé la clé, le jour de mon anniversaire. J'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je comprit, que c'était la fin de cette pseudo stabilitée dans ma vie.  
  
A cet instant, je ne suis jamais sentit aussi seul, aussi abandonné. C'était de sa faute, il avait ruiné tout ce qui aurait pu arrivé. Tout ça à cause d'un connard pyromane et mégalomane (1).  
  
Ils ne reviendrons pas Cette fois-ci (2)  
  
Ils m'ont envoyer chez mon oncle et ma tante, je croyais que mes parents étaient durs à suivre, mais eux, c'était infernal. Mon oncle ne cessait jamais de diminuer mon père à mes yeux. Oh, je sais bien, que c'était parce-que mon père, lui, avait réeussit sa vie, mais que mon oncle, lui, était qu'un pauvre alchoolique dôté d'un travail minable dans un bureau, il haissait sa vie, il haissait ceux qui avaient eu une vie. Ma tante elle, une femme plus infidèle que elle, impossible.  
  
Mon oncle travaillait souvent la nuit, elle en profitait pour ammener d'autres hommes pour faire sa nuit. Généralement plus jeunes, plus séduisant et ivres, tout comme elle. Ce qui me répugnait le plus, c'était de les entendre crier dans la chambre tout juste à côté.  
  
Si ce n'avait été que de eux, je n'aurait reçu aucune éducation. Lui, se levait trop tôt, elle, ne se levait jamais le matin. Je devais me réveiller par moi même. Seul comme toujours, enfin, j'avais Morphin, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ma seule amie je ne puisse la prendre dans mes bras.  
  
Bébé se levait avec le soleil,  
Quand tout le monde dormait,  
Il crut en devenir fou,  
Mais ce devait être le plus pire  
  
Finalement vers l'age de 12 ans, j'avait apprit le nom de celui qui avait assassiné mes parents, par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un qui avait perçu mes pouvoirs shamaniques, il savait aussi ce qu'il était arrivé à mes parents. Étant donné que mon père était célèbre, il avait su assez facilement, comme pratiquement tout mon entourage d'ailleurs. Il m'a alors parlé du shaman fight, une sorte de tournois qu'il y a lieu à tout les 500 ans. J'ai tout de suite été intéressé.  
  
J'ai prit en note les informations, j'ai prit mes économies, les problèmes économiques n'étaient pas là, peut-être ceux de langue, mais bon, je saurai m'arranger, comme à toute situation.  
  
Je fit mes bagages, sans en parler à ma "famille", étant donné qu'ils auraient été contre, comme tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le shamanisme et les dons que ma famille m'avait transmit. Je leur ai laissé un mot sur mon départ, sans dire où j'allais, bien entendu, mais un mot pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter à mon sujet. Pourquoi? Bien au cas où il commenceraient à réaliser mon existance.  
  
Il n'y aura pas de retour.  
  
Pendant mon séjour au Japon, j'ai résidé dans une chambre d'hotêl, petit, mais étrangement je me sentait mieu chez moi que chez ceux qui m'avaient "élev" ses six dernières années. Élevé, un bien grand mot, autant mieux dire, héberger tout simplement.  
  
Après les éliminatoires, je quittai cette petite chambre, mon lieu de solitude, comme si toute ma vie était basée sur ce simple mot. Pour me rendre en Amérique pour la seconde partie du tournois, je rencontrai Yoh et ses amis. Malheureusement, même si c'était mes seuls amis, si j'oublie Morphin, mais ils ne me convenaient pas trop, ils étaient trop, comment dire, hors de mon but principal.  
  
Alors quand je rencontrai les x-laws, je comprit que ma place était parmis eux. Je comprit aussi qu'avec eux, je me sentirait plus seul, je serai avec d'autres qui ont vécu ma situation, d'autres, qui eux me comprendront complètement.  
  
J'ai eu raison de me joindre à eux dans un certain sens, car maintenant je ne suis plus du tout seul, je suis avec lui. J'admet que parfois je lui tombe un peu sur les nerfs, mais, sans lui, maintenant que je l'ai connu, j'ai comprit que malgré toutes les barrières qui auraient pu nous séparer ou nous empêcher de nous lier de cette relation ambigue, c'était lui et personne d'autre.  
  
Malgré le fait que nôtre relation est profondément immorale vu d'un angle, Je ne saurai me défaire de lui. J'espère qu'il ne saura point se défaire de moi lui non plus. Le perdre, ce serait perdre les premières 18 ans de ma vie.  
  
18 ans, six ans que j'ai quitté cette demeure "familliale" étouffante, douze ans que mes parents sont décédé. A tout les six ans, je quitte une relation "importante", mais là, faut surtout pas que je le quitte. Enfin, je l'ai connu à 14 ans, mais jamais, jamais je ne laisserai ce dilemme me séparer de lui, jamais.  
  
Dormir avec les fantômes,  
Est une expérience trop solitaire, Les étoiles ne sont pas là ce soir,  
Seulement, si elles pouvaient t'entendre respirer  
  
Je me collai à lui, l'embrassant doucement dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et me sourit doucement. Il savait ce que je ressentait, il savait à quel point j'angoissait au sujet de...ce qui pourrait arriver. Il me prit dans ses bras, je l'aimait tellement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi, jamais je ne te quitterai sous aucun prétexte, je te le promet.  
  
-Mais, si ça devait arriver?  
  
-Si celà devait arriver, ce serait comme perdre la moitier de sois-même, ce serait comme crée un vide profond. Je ne pourrai supporter ton abscence, comme toi, enfin j'espère, ne pourra pas supporter la mienne.  
  
Ses lèvres se collèrent doucement aux miennes. Il passa sa langue sur celles-ci, j'entrouvrai mes lèvres pour la laisser passer. Il caressa ma langue comme je frôlai la sienne avec douceur et envie.  
  
Il avait brisé mon dilemme, enfin, je le souhaitait tellement. Il m'avait séparé de tout ce qui m'avait fait attrocement souffrir ces dernières années, il m'avait libéré de toute cette haine, cette solitude, sans lui, je n'aurait jamais eu de vie, j'aurais continuer à étouffer amèrement, je serais sûrement rester cette coquille vide que j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être.  
  
Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est, peu importe le comportement qu'il avait envers moi avant, je l'aime. Puis je ne désire qu'une chose désormais, que nos sentiments soient toujours les mêmes.  
  
Qu'il ne me dise jamais, "c'est finit".  
  
Tu es comme une rose,  
Je souhaite que tu puisse rester ici.  
  
Owari  
  
Bon, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire de quoi avec cette chanson, alors voilà c'est fait! C'est beau comme fin je trouve nn, si l'on comparre au début qui est pas bien commode. Marco semble OOC? Enfin, peut-être vu sous un angle, mais, quand on le voit comme à ses premières apparitions, il donnait franchement cette impréssion et je crois que son cas s'arrange plus tard d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les scans. Enfin, pensez le comme vous voulez, ah en passant voici les paroles de cette sublime chanson.  
  
Baby thinks he's dying Lost inside his bedroom Mommy won't stop crying And daddy's always working  
  
There's no going back There's no going back There's no going back On this one  
  
Baby wakes up with the sun While everyone is sleeping He thinks he's going crazy This could be the big one  
  
There's no going back There's no going back There's no going back  
  
Sleeping with ghosts It's such a lonely experience The stars are out tonight Only they can hear you breathing  
  
You're so like a rose You're so like a rose You're so like a rose I wish you could stay here  
  
(1) Désolé aux fans de Hao, ne me flamez pas pour autant, il était quand même pas pour dire : Tout ça à cause d'un dieu mégalomane et pyromane!  
  
(2) Ok, dans les vraies paroles c'est : On this one, mais dans le sens des paroles, ça signifie un peu : cette fois-ci. 


End file.
